


Trained

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex starts out on the wrong foot when it comes to love, but maybe a brother can show him how a relationship should really be. </p>
<p>There will be Rex and Cody moments, but there will also be other moments with other ARC Troopers and Commanders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trained

The sweat poured down the front of Rex’s chest as he tried to ignore the comlink that was incessantly beeping from the other side of the room. There were times he wanted to be left to his own devices and this was one of them. Evidently those higher up hadn’t gotten the message. He was starting to get pissed about the beeping, but refused to stop long enough to quiet it or answer it. This was too important.

“Fuck! The comlink is still going off,” Cody said turning to look over his shoulder at Rex. “Aren’t you gonna get it?”

Rex shook his head no and buried himself in Cody again. There were moans of pleasure that reached his ears as he drove into Cody. The other man turned around and grasped the edges of the small vanity Rex had bent him over in the refresher. He would not be stopped from getting off by some stupid request from someone who could have done it themselves. Rex had enough of being a lackey right now. The only thing he wanted to do was please himself and Cody.

It was always like this when Rex had Cody right where he wanted him. In the past four weeks, they had maybe three encounters and it was getting hard to not stop Cody in the hallway and push him into a utility closet and fuck the hell out of him. Rex was having a terrible time controlling his urges, but he would not be stopped now. This boat would have to go down before he would stop fucking Cody.

He grunted and reached around to grab Cody’s ample shaft in his hand, pumping away at it as he buried himself again and again into Cody’s tight space. The other clone was always loud and enthusiastic when Rex was pounding him and today he didn’t disappoint. It gave Rex the satisfaction of feeling like he was needed and that Cody wanted him.

The comlink finally silenced.

<><>

“Too busy to answer your comlink?” General Skywalker asked as Rex joined him on the bridge. He was sure it was yet another briefing on how thousands of his men were going to be slaughtered. It was getting harder and harder to fight this war for the jedi.

“There was a malfunction,” Rex said lying to the General. Yes, Rex was a good soldier, but there were times when what he did was on a need-to-know basis. General Skywalker didn’t need to know anything about what he had been doing to Commander Cody.

“Well I’ve got some news,” Skywalker said, a smile crossing his usually stoic features. Rex was fearful or what this meant for him. Maybe the General had decided to make him climb a wall while he was being shot at, it wouldn’t be the first time he came up with that kind of plan.

“News, sir?” Rex asked his mind still worrying over what he could possibly be made to do in the name of the Republic.

“You’ve been recalled to Kamino,” Skywalker said handing Rex a piece of flimsy. Rex scanned the print quickly and noted the seal of the GAR at the top, the last line stated “...to be trained as an ARC Trooper.”

“I declined this three times before,” Rex said trying to hand the flimsy back to Skywalker, but the jedi refused to take it, leaving Rex with the unfortunate news in his hand.

“I don’t think you are getting a choice this time,” the General said still smiling. “C’mon Rex it’s not the end of the world. You’ll make an great ARC Trooper.”

Rex was thankful for the vote of confidence, but this was not something he wanted. ARC Troopers always came back different or changed from their training. They were more militant and sneaky. Rex didn’t want to be sneaky. He wanted to just be a Captain like he had always been.

And there was Cody.

The words had never been spoken by either of them, but Rex was sure he loved the other clone. He didn’t want to leave him here to be sent into harm’s way at every turn. Rex wanted to stay and make sure they both came out of this nightmare safely.

“I decline,” Rex said again trying to get his point across to someone who wasn’t listening to him.

“You’ll have to take it up with General Yularen,” Skywalker said holding his hands up as though he had nothing to do with the assignment. “He and General Kenobi seem to think this is the best thing for your abilities. Me? Well I’d like you to stay here and have my back because I know I would be safe. I don’t seem to be able to talk them out of it either.”

<><>

“I heard,” Cody said sitting down across from Rex in the mess hall. The frown deepened on Rex’s face. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about this morning. This meant he had to leave Cody. There would be no more them. There would just be him.

“Scuttlebutt moves pretty fast around here,” Rex growled finishing off the food on his plate. Didn’t matter what kind of appetite he felt like having, he had to make sure there was enough in his belly to last until he got to eat in the evening. The war didn’t wait for chow time.

“I know why they are forcing you,” Cody said, his voice a whisper. Rex leaned forward, his elbows on the table to be closer to Cody.

“You want to tell me?” he asked.

“I don’t think I want to tell you here,” Cody said. There was a nervous smile that traveled across his face and Rex frowned again.

“I’ve seen you naked, I think you can tell me,” Rex said trying to make light of the situation.

“I think we better go to a training room,” Cody said and picked up his helmet, standing from the table.

This was nonsense, Rex thought, but picked up his gear and bused his plate before following Cody. The walk to one of the Resolute’s many training room was quiet, the click of boots against deck was the only sound between the two clones. Rex found it unnerving. Cody was always joking and having a good time when they were alone together, but this seemed to be a different person altogether.

Finally they found an empty room and went inside. Cody clicked the lock behind them. Rex turned around and looked at Cody, crossing his arms over his chest as if to say ‘hey, you better talk.’

“General Kenobi is forcing you into ARC training,” Cody started and Rex could tell there was a waiver to his voice.

“I know,” Rex said huffing at the other clone because if this was the information, Cody didn’t need to drag him all the way to the training area to tell him.

“It’s me,” Cody admitted.

“What?”

“Don’t fly off the handle. I thought it was a good idea, but he is obsessed with having me to himself.”

Rex shook his head trying to clear it because what just happened made no sense. He and Cody had been together since the war began. This didn’t make sense that he was with another person. That wasn’t what a relationship was and Cody knew it.

“I don’t understand,” Rex said desperately trying to make the two ends of their conversation meet.

“General Kenobi and I have been lovers for about six months,” Cody finally said and his eyes lowered to the floor, ashamed or because he couldn’t look at Rex anymore.

“But I love you,” Rex sputtered. “I thought you felt the same way about me.”

“It’s not that I don’t love you,” the other clone started and looked up at Rex. He could see the hurt in his eyes. “I think you love your job more.”

“What because I’m a good soldier, you want to go and fuck whoever can take my place?”

Rex was hot now and if he would’ve been able to draw his pistol on board the Resolute without an alarm sounding, Cody would be diving for cover about now.

“Not take your place! I wanted someone who was going to pay attention to me above their work. Not use me as some plaything and then throw me back when there was duty to be done,” Cody said, his voice rising into a panicked argumentative state.

“You are such a **liar**!” Rex fumed and crossed the three steps to point his finger in Cody’s face. “I thought we had something. I gave myself to you and you throw me away when things get tough?”

Rex turned his back on Cody and tried to calm himself down, but as long as the other clone remained, there was no way he would be able to get calm.

“You could’ve talked to me,” he finally said breaking the silence between them.

“You wouldn’t listen,” Cody said dejectedly.

Rex whirled around and looked at Cody again. This was the person he thought he loved, but once again Rex had been mistaken. There was no justice for clones.

“So you get what you want,” Rex finally said and pulled the flimsy from his utility pouch, brandishing it at Cody.

“I didn’t want this Rex. You know I didn’t,” Cody said.

“Yeah and I didn’t want to love you either, but I did,” Rex said pushing past Cody to the door. He unlocked it and stopped, turning to look at Cody one last time. “I hope you enjoy your General.”

Rex pushed the door open and stalked into the hall. He was better of without Cody, or so he kept telling himself as he made the journey back to his room to pack his things.


End file.
